Werewolves and Genuine Confusion
by DayBreak15
Summary: Remus Lupin gets an unexpected visit from Albus Dumbledore while he is sat thinking about a certain young auror, to give him important information. set during HBP. slight au - very minor.


**Hi, yes I know I keep uploading then taking down this story, that is how confused I am about it. Anyway this is set during the HBP and is a conversation between Dumbledore and Lupin (that could be used as a companion to my other stories ****_Remembering Distant Moons _****and ****_Astoria's Help_****) where Dumbledore tells Remus to be ready for a message from Dumbledore's Army leading to the fight in HBP ****_(I would get it if none of that made sense) _****should be better than it sounds. Anyway on with the story **

Remus Lupin was sat in the Burrows living room opposite a mirror that was set on top of the fireplace. He sighed defeated as he took in what he saw. Sandy brown hair streaked with grey cast messily around his badly scared and lined face, his brown eyes that used to be so full of excitement, stared tiredly back at him due to the forthcoming full moon. _What does she see in me? _He thought to himself for the millionth time. _Why would she want me? Can't she see she's better off with someone rich, whole, and younger? _Once again his mind went to one Nymphadora Tonks. Suddenly the fireplace lit up and the one and only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Good evening, Remus, I hope I am not intruding on a deep thought." He said looking knowingly towards Remus who looked incredibly startled, in the light of the fire.

It took the werewolf several moments to stop doing accurate impersonations of a goldfish, "No-no intrusion-no intrusion at all. I really must be off anyway Albus. Should I inform Arthur you are here on my way out?" Remus stuttered as he picked up his tatty, patched travelling cloak and made his way towards the door.

"No, I don't see the need in that. It was actually you Remus I had come to see," Albus paused waiting for the other man to move away from the door, which Remus did almost instantly, "Now you are probably wondering why I have come here, and it is with a warning." Dumbledore continued, all the while the twinkle never left his blue eyes, "It has come to my attention that sometime in the coming weeks the group of school students who call themselves _Dumbledore's Army_, which is led by Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Grangerwill contact you with the message that Deatheaters have entered Hogwarts, now it is important that as soon as you have heard this message that you gather as many Order members as you can."

"I-I don't understand, sir." Stammered the yet again startled werewolf, "W-why tell me when you could have easily told Kingsley or Arthur, or I believe that Mad-Eye has taken to patrolling Hogsmead with brilliant Aurors such as Nymph-" at the sound of her name Remus blushed bright scarlet, "-such as Auror Tonks." He finished alternatively.

Albus Dumbledore catching his most fond Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's slip up smiled. "Well you see Remus the person, or should I say persons that brought this information to my attention, can relate their relationship to, two of my most dedicated Order member. He believing he is not good enough for her, she trying to show that she doesn't care as long as they are together." Dumbledore peered at Remus over his half-moon spectacles, giving him yet another knowing look, and then started to retreat back into the fireplace.

A look of genuine confusion crossed the younger man's face, "I really do not know what you are talking about Albus." He replied to his old headmaster.

Taking a handful of floo powder into his right hand he turned yet again to his old student, "You should know, Remus, the pain love can bring when, as some muggles say 'opposites attracted'" with a small smile Dumbledore continued, "but the best way to handle it is to let said opposites join together and let nature take its course." With that emerald green fames surrounded the Hogwarts Headmaster, leaving an utterly bewildered Remus John Lupin in their wake.

**Thanks for reading please review x**


End file.
